


Undertale Hair-Canons

by CreativePoptart



Series: Undertale Headcanon Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hair, Headcanon, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I Don't Even Know, Inspired By Undertale, Other, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativePoptart/pseuds/CreativePoptart
Summary: This is literally some headcanons I have for the skelebros regarding how they feel and what they do about the reader's hair if they have long hair. Only the skelebros are included in this fic. Implied male/female relationships.





	Undertale Hair-Canons

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3! I've made it! Please enjoy some headcanons about our favorite skeletons regarding long hair!

**Undertale Hair-Canons:**

 

Undertale Sans: Typically a jokester with her hair and will make stupid mustaches with it in front of where his upper lip would be; doesn’t mind brushing it out for her every once in awhile, secretly wishes she would let him do it more often; thinks that her hair is even softer than his hoodie, but will never admit it to anyone; favorite style: loose waves/natural - keep it simple for her and easier for him to play with

 

Undertale Papyrus: Always enthusiastic about playing with her hair; likes to style it in fancy braids and such and will look up tutorials to add to his knowledge of hairstyling; fairly proficient at styling hair; will not hesitate to spruce up any style she’s already done with a colorful hair bow or other accessory; favorite style: French braid with an orange ribbon tied at the end - likes the simplicity of it so they can both create this look at any time

 

Underfell Sans: Acts like he hates messing with her hair in public/won’t touch it; secretly adores the way it feels through his phalanges; often strokes her hair when he isn’t thinking about it (ie: watching a movie or sitting on the couch with his phone); favorite style: low bun - says it keeps her looking smart but also leaves access for him to her hair

 

Underfell Papyrus: Makes sure her hair is presentable at all times, though in a gruff manner; refuses to let her brush her hair on her own for any reason, he has to do it, even if she’s already done it; chooses specific shampoos for her that he won’t admit he bought even though she knows it’s him; favorite style: high ponytail with fringing locks - claims it is both practical and sexy, though he would never say that around anyone but her

 

Underswap Sans: Tries really hard to style her hair, mostly ends up tangling it; always willing to run his phalanges through it and prefers to do so without gloves; hates it when she comes over with her hair in a style he doesn’t like (ie: French/Dutch braid); loves to take her hair and twirl it through his phalanges; favorite style: pigtail braids - thinks she looks the most adorable with it

 

Underswap Papyrus: Content to simply run his phalanges through her hair most days; always makes sure to scratch her scalp because he knows she likes it; buys honey scented shampoo simply to have an excuse to smell her hair and make puns out of it; favorite style: loose side ponytail - prevents her from smacking him in the face with it if she turns too quickly, which happens more than either care to admit

 

Swapfell Sans: Demands that she brush her hair a certain way, then pretends to be unsatisfied so he has an excuse to do it himself; likes to make small braids, but never lets her leave them in from embarrassment; can’t sleep at night unless he has his phalanges wound carefully into her hair; favorite style: straightened - thinks it makes her look incredibly tough, but with the sweet side just underneath

 

Swapfell Papyrus: Doesn’t play with her hair all too much but will steal a sniff of her shampoo every chance he gets, very good at doing so sneakily in public; playing with her hair is soothing but also a game to him; loves to tickle her face with the ends of her own hair, just to get her to laugh; favorite style: curls - thinks it’s fun to pull on them and let them spring back because she gets agitated easily by it

 

Horrortale Sans: doesn’t have too much fascination with her hair, but rather with how it smells; will play with it if asked, but doesn’t do it on his own because he fears the nicks in his bones will snag; is definitely willing to gently tug on it to get her attention, but only if absolutely necessary; favorite style: low ponytail - keeps it out of her face and is easier to grab if he needs her to pay attention to something

 

Horrortale Papyrus: Always a little reluctant to do anything with her hair out of fear of harming her; will play with her hair loosely, seeing how it falls over her shoulders and such; often just runs his phalanges over her hair to enjoy the texture on his bones; wants her to cut it shorter sometimes so that it’s harder for others to grab; favorite style: high bun - thinks it is both a classy look and allows him to tap the top of her head without injury

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's been bouncing around in my head for a little while. How would the various skelebros treat the reader's hair if she kept it long? More may be added later if I can think of some character appropriate canons for other versions of the skeletons. I only own these headcanons, but I welcome any ideas or extra takes on them! I am also not opposed if you want to use these ideas in other stories, but please give the appropriate credit if using these ideas.


End file.
